Shop (southeast Baldur's Gate)
*Dart *Morning Star *Potion of Fire Breath *Potion of Healing * |related_quests = |notable1 = |special = |layout = 1 |basement = |other_layout = |places = |in_area_of = Southeast Baldur's Gate |north = |east = |south = |west = |exit_1_to = |code = AR1320 |area_icon = AR0304 BG1EE.png |caption3 = }} Being one of two General Stores in the southeast of the Gate, both open around the clock, this one to the north and next to Nemphre's home is marked as Shop on the Enhanced Edition map and sells standard armor and weapons, while it's more of a potion shop in the original Baldur's Gate. Background The small General Store is visited frequently by commoners from the early dawn into late dusk, with good chances to hear some rumors between eight in the morning and seven in the evening. When all have left, the storekeep still has an eye on his unlocked shelves that are full of wares, though taking the bullets and the darts from the bag in the side room might go unnoticed. If not done by somebody invisible or by a shadowdancer using their abilities, even taking a look at the other items – including potions of healing and fire breath – or the gold provokes the storekeep to call a Flaming Fist enforcer who, together with a second one, will rush in to arrest the alleged thieves. Layout The Shop is a single-floor building with a separate ancillary room, like several other stores on the Sword Coast. Besides some shelves, many empty crates and barrels are lined up along the walls or placed in the corners. The storekeep stays behind his counter, opposite a single door that opens to the north of southeast Baldur's Gate, while the customers are roaming. Involvement : The following information is about the Shop in the Enhanced Edition – for the General Store in the '''original game', see Potion Shop '' The Shop offers a wide range of standard weapons and armor – with nothing specific of note, however. Accessories and jewelry can be sold, as well, with both purchase and disposal for average rates; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested at a depreciation rate of only five percent. All magical items can be identified for the usual rate of one hundred gp. Rogues can try to steal from the shop, with a skill of ten usually being sufficient; if that fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two comrades will try to arrest the thieves. Buy and Sell Encounters *Storekeep – all day and night *Commoners – at varying times between 5:30 in the morning and 9:29 in the evening, moving around *Flaming Fist Enforcers – if stealing goes awry Notable loot *One potion each of fire breath and healing – large shelf in northwestern corner * , together with a Battle Axe – large shelf near door , Dart – bag in side room |Morning Star – shelf next to counter }} Notes * The respective store file, STO1320, is already present in the original Baldur's Gate code, but isn't referenced by any merchant in that game; instead, this General Store shares its stock with the Potion Shop (see also below). *This above mentioned original version of the store has a stock identical to others in the city and includes the offer of five large shields +1. When eventually opening doors in the Enhanced Edition, these are replaced by non-enchanted ones, as well as the amount of available throwing axes now is limited. Bugs * Though being a storekeep of his own running a General Store of his own in southeast Baldur's Gate, agreeing to trade with him in the original Baldur's Gate will give access to a store that – among others – shares its stock with the Potion Shop in southwest Baldur's Gate; "share stock" means, what is bought here cannot be bought there anymore and what was sold there can be found here again. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition – all stores have separate stocks. See also *General Store Category:Better image needed Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs